Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 75
. However, that story was published years later, hence it's omission here. With the situation under control, Spider-Man swings off to check on his wife, Mary Jane, to make sure she is okay.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. The blizzard is being caused by the members of the Avant Guard. With the cold caused by Bora's mutant powers, the cockroach covered Painter has been altering the scene to the whims of his magical paints. However, he is furious that the focus of his painting, Spider-Man trapped in ice, has not happened. Furious, he lashes out at both Bora and Spark, reminding them how they have tortured artists before he gathered them together to participate in the Painter's mystical ceremonies to grant them absolute power. After tormenting them with his powers, the Painter sends his two minions out to find Spider-Man so he can succumb to the Painter's artistic whims. Meanwhile, Spider-Man cannot get through to the set of "Secret Hospital" to speak to his wife. When he tries to web-sling there, Spider-Man's webbing is blown away in the wind. With no other choice, the masked hero decides to hike it through the blowing snow. At that moment, the cast and crew of "Secret Hospital" are watching the news reports about the freak blizzard. Their worries about being stranded are cut short when Mary Jane arrives with food and tries to take their mind off the current crisis. Elsewhere in the city, the Avengers are trying to clear up the snow as best they can. However, as much as Hercules and She-Hulk shovel the snow more falls from the sky. Upon the rooftops, Thor tries to use his command of the storm to stop the blizzard, but find that it is out of his power. Captain America grimly hopes that the blizzard ends soon as the entire population of New York are at risk.Captain America states that the population of Manhattan is 8 million people. This should be considered a topical reference as the population of Manhattan has since grown. Not far away, Spider-Man saves Marcy Masterson and her son Kevin, whose car is trapped in the snow. As he gets them to shelter, the wall-crawler's spider-sense begins going off. He just narrowly avoids being attacked by Spark. Although Spark is in his larger electrified form, he is ill-suited to fight in the ice and snow. Spider-Man ultimately defeats him, forcing Spark to revert to normal. However, this leads the wall-crawler is whipped up in Bora's winds. Slammed into a wall, the hero is confronted by Bora who gloats about how she and her teammates are going to kill him for the sake of their art. When Spider-Man squirts webbing into her face, Bora kees him in the chest. Falling to the ground, the web-slinger is knocked into a pile of snow by Spark. Pulling himself out of the snow, Spider-Man tries to defend himself but he suddenly begins to freeze all over. When the Painter and his cockroaches arrive they witness as Spider-Man is completely encased in ice. | Writer1_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler1_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker1_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor1_2 = Eric Fein | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** }} ** * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affect the chronology of the following characters: * * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}